


女王啊，女王(The Queen)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [43]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26136799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十三章，前篇请参见合集*本期的主角是赫拉，这样三位守梦人都有各自的主场篇目了*本章的文体比较特殊，尝试用童话来进行隐喻
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	女王啊，女王(The Queen)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十三章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本期的主角是赫拉，这样三位守梦人都有各自的主场篇目了
> 
> *本章的文体比较特殊，尝试用童话来进行隐喻

“妈妈！”

赫拉刚准备躺下，一听到这声音就一下子腾了起来，寻找着声音的源头。

“公主殿下！抱歉，女王陛下，是我没有管好，打扰到您休息了。”

赫拉摆摆手，说：“没事的，瑟琼西。你先退下吧。”

“是。”

“所以，怎么了，藿妮忒？”

藿妮忒慢腾腾地挪了过来，坐到了她身边，神情仿佛一只受惊的面具鸟。粉色的斗篷覆盖着纤弱的身体，领口的白色绒毛簇拥着一张小巧的面具，还没有发育完全的双角轻轻靠在了赫拉身上说：“妈妈，我做了一个梦。”

“梦？”赫拉暗自希望她突然提高的语气没有让藿妮忒产生什么不必要的想法。

“我梦见了，一座灰暗的宫殿，还有一位孤独的女王。”

“女王？”

“她没有任何动静，就这么孤零零地坐在王座上，但感觉得出来她很伤心。然后我就走上去，问：‘女王啊，女王，您为何而伤心？’”

“她是怎么回应的？”

“再然后，我就突然醒了……不知道为什么，她让我想起了你，妈妈。你说，她为什么要伤心啊？”

“这个嘛，”赫拉温柔地笑了笑，说，“让我给你讲个故事吧。”

很久很久以前，有一位女王，她统治着一片被丝与歌祝福的国度。她的国家拥有着这世界上最先进的技术，富饶的土地上回荡着智慧的赞歌。可是这超凡的智慧却招致了其他国家的嫉妒。然后灾难便发生了。为了保全她的子民，女王不得不迁居。

“可是妈妈，他们不是有着最厉害的技术吗？为什么还会不得不搬家呢？”

“藿妮忒，这世上有两样东西你不能直视：一样是太阳，另一样是虫心。再超凡绝伦的实力，也比不过举世哗然的声讨。”

就这样，女王离开了她的家乡。她派遣了几支先锋队，去勘察他们新的家园。最终，他们选定了一片遥远的土地，充沛的灵能在那里流淌，将法术的光辉恩泽每一寸荒野。可是，那里的原住民并非软弱之辈，于是他们只好在一片偏远的洞穴里安家。洞穴的环境凶险异常，尖利的地刺，扭曲的怪物，但是凭借着他们高超的智慧，他们在黑暗的角落修建了自己的村庄，再次兴起了自己的文明。

可是好景不长，一场肆虐的疾病席卷了这片土地。眼看着自己的部族再次面临非凡的浩劫，女王下令用法术封锁自己的国土，可也仅仅是拖慢了毁灭的进程。怎么办呢？无奈的女王向天祷告：“众神啊，若能够得到拯救我部族的方法，我愿意献出一切。”

“献出一切？”仿佛是听到了她的祈祷，一束光芒照耀到她脸上。一个威严的声音回响在她耳畔，那是从远方来的神明，一直窥觑着她的领土。

“你有办法吗？”

“当然有，但这需要你的配合。”

“你想要什么？”

“首先，我需要你们族群的智慧结晶。”

“……一言为定。”

于是女王交出了部族的智慧结晶，神明满意地点点头，拂袖而去。但过了一段时日，他又回来了。

“女王啊，女王，依托你的赠礼，我已经找到了治愈疾病的方法。但我还需要一样东西，才能继续我们的交易。”

“什么？”

“我需要你的生命，作为平息浩劫的祭品。”

“……如果这可以拯救我的族群，那我在所不惜。”

“何等悲壮的觉悟……”

神明感叹一声，告诉了她赴死的日期。就在女王准备妥当的时候，他又回来了。

“女王啊，女王，我们的交易已经来到了尾声。我需要你再献出你的族群，便可以正式履行治疗疾病的约定。”

“这话是什么意思？”

“哦，不必担心，我并不是想要趁机吞并你的土地。但是当你陷入长眠之后，总得有虫子继续领导，不是吗？我不会干涉你们的主权，但你的部族将在名义上纳入我的归属。”

女王知道，这项条件她不得不答应。为了公平的交易。

“妈妈，这个交易真的公平吗？总感觉女王付出了太多。”

“这要看个人的理解了，亲爱的藿妮忒。每只虫看待事情的视角不同，得到的结论自然也不同。可我觉得女王她并不后悔。”

就这样，交易终于完成了。可是族人们不理解她的作为，他们认为无需进行交易，他们凭自己就可以渡过这一劫。惨痛的代价却换来了臣民的骂名，女王悲哀万分，把自己锁在了漆黑的大殿，独自一虫等待着大限的到来。

但有一天，一个小女孩走了过来。

“女王啊女王，您为何而伤心？”

女王抬起眼皮，打量着眼前的小姑娘：“小丫头，我的经历可比你多得多，我的悲伤又岂是你能通晓？”

“快乐若是分享，便能加倍，悲伤若是诉说，或许也可以减轻。”

“我的悲伤，我独自承担就好，无需外虫怜悯。”

女孩低头沉默了一会儿，暗自离去。女王目送她离开，若有所思。

第二天，女孩又回来了。

“女王啊，女王，请您不要伤心。我带来了一支来自远方的花朵，希望能抚平您的创伤。”

“脆弱的花瓣，如何能承担起生命的苦难？我为了交易献出一切，又岂是花朵能够偿还？”

“请问您付出了什么呢？”

女王没有回答。

第三天，女孩在同一个时间又来到了宫殿。

“女王啊，女王，请您不要伤心。不知道这个玩偶能否为您带来慰藉？”

“精巧的工艺，但远比不上我们族群智慧的结晶。自从我决定把它拱手让虫，便注定要背负千古的罪行。”

“可是族群智慧的成果，不正是为了造福世间吗？将它分享出去，应当是善事一桩啊！”

“果然是个小丫头，尚未洞悉政局的险恶。失去了核心的竞争力，就很难在风云变幻中取得立足之地。”

“……但我相信，做善事一定会有回报的。”

第四天。

“女王啊，女王，请您不要伤心。我为您做了一块蛋糕，当做我一点小小的心意。”

“给我的？你真是个奇怪的小丫头……美味。只可惜，我是无缘继续享福了。”

“为何这么说？”

“为了交易，我还献出了自己的生命。再过不久，我就要陷入那永恒的沉眠。”

“您为了部落牺牲了自己，我相信每一位族群的后代，都将是您生命的延续。”

第五天，女孩准时来访。

“女王啊，女王，请您不要伤心。只可惜我这次没有什么东西能带给您了。”

“你能来就够了。坐吧。”

“我看到您眼中仍然徘徊着不散的阴影，请问是什么事，仍然在纠缠着您的内心？”

“为了交易，我放弃了我们族群的独立地位。族人们不理解我的作为，纷纷将指责的矛头对准了我。我无法给他们一个合适的交代。”

“时间会做出最公正的评价。或许他们现在无法理解，但是随着世事的变迁，我相信终会知晓您的良苦用心。”

“或许你是对的。你明天还来吗？”

“当然了。”

“那就好。”

就这样，女孩每天都来准时探望女王，仿佛是日常的习惯，她们在一起聊了很多，女王眼中的阴霾一天比一天减轻。有一天，当女孩像往常一般来到宫殿时，却发现女王不见了踪影。而在她的王座上，放着一件给女孩最后的礼品。那是一把巧夺天工的竖琴，女王从家乡带来的纪念，一直珍藏在女王的宝箱中。从此以后，女孩每天都会来宫中，在寂寥的大殿奏响一支哀而不伤的舞曲。

“妈妈，你说，女王最后获得了快乐，不再伤心了吗？”

“我不知道，亲爱的。”赫拉俯身在藿妮忒额头上留下了一个轻轻的吻，“但我觉得应该是的。”

“希望吧。”

“好了，你该去睡觉了。认得路的吧？”

等到藿妮忒消失在视野中，赫拉的语气一下子冰冷了许多：“进来吧，赛冬娜。”

幽冷的灯光下出现了一张骇虫的面具，助产士从黑暗中走了进来，手中捧着一封信件。

“女王陛下，泪水之城理事卢瑞恩致函。”

赫拉接过信件，华贵的紫色天蛾绒包裹着一张上等的蛛丝纸，似乎还喷了沁虫心脾的紫罗兰花精。典型的贵族作风。

“尊敬的赫拉女士：听闻阁下最终决定参与陛下的守梦人计划，我欣喜万分，事实证明阁下并非我先前所想那般冥顽不化，若之前有冒犯，我在此致以诚挚的歉意，还望海涵。既然我等都作为守梦人，那么彼此之间即是同胞手足，愿阁下继续以合作的态度共同完成这项非凡的任务。希望我等能抛开成见，勠力同心，不负陛下之嘱托，以佑圣巢王国之永世不衰。敬上。”

真是个古板的老家伙啊。

“陛下，还请听老身一言：若您现在决定退出，还为时不晚……”

“我觉得我们已经讨论过这个问题了，赛冬娜。”

“……是。老身告退。”

看着赛冬娜离去，赫拉轻轻叹了一口气，但紧接着被藿妮忒的声音吓了一跳：“女王啊，女王，请您不要伤心哦。”

“藿妮忒？你怎么还不去睡？”

“嘻嘻。”藿妮忒调皮地眨了眨眼，又蹦蹦跳跳地回房去了。

赫拉想到了什么。她从床下抽出了一个宝箱，从里面拿出了一把精美的竖琴。她拨出了几个音符，沙哑地笑了两声。

“女王啊，女王。”


End file.
